Trucks are a multi-functional and multi-purpose vehicle that transports large items and people easily. Trucks may also serve as a common space for outdoor events and outdoor activities. People may rest in the bed of the truck while gazing at the stars, sit and relax in the bed of the truck at a tailgate, sleep in the bed of the truck while camping, and so on. The assembly and set up of a truck bed in order to make a comfortable environment for people, however, takes time and energy. The storage of seats and covers within the truck bed limits the amount of space available for other items that may need to be transported.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to facilitate the assembly of a comfortable and safe environment within a truck. The present invention not only encloses a truck bed so that a private space is defined, the present invention maximizes the storage space of a truck bed as a first side rack and a second side rack are convertible from a side rack to a bench. A truck bed is further enclosed as a collapsible cover, a first lateral cover, and a second lateral cover closes openings between the first bed cover and the second bed cover of the truck bed.